The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensing containers, and more specifically, to dispensing cap constructions enabling accurately measured amounts of liquid to be dispensed from the container, through the cap.
Dispensing containers are, of coarse, well known and are used in many different industries. One such use is in the detergent industry, and a specific example includes containers for liquid detergents which have removable caps designed with built-in measuring cups. Typically, the caps may be used as measuring cups only upon removal and inversion of the caps.
The present invention eliminates the requirement for removal of the cap before using it as a measuring device by providing a hollow cap with its own built-in measuring chamber. While the incorporation of a measuring function into a container/cap construction for the discharge of desired amounts of container contents is not new (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,802,284; 2,804,103; 3,860,111; 4,613,057 and 4,635,828), the present invention provides an improved and simplified structure for accomplishing this result. Thus, this continuation-in-part application discloses a dispensing cap which is particularly useful with liquid detergents or other somewhat viscous liquids which does not require removal of the cap for dispensing measured amounts of the liquid contents. In addition, the cap incorporates anti-drip features which keep the functional elements of the cap free of excess liquid.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the no-drip measuring/dispensing cap comprises a radially outer cylindrical side wall to which a recloseable top is pivotally (and integrally) secured. The lower portion of this outer cylindrical side wall is formed with a slightly larger diameter and is provided with internal screw threads to facilitate attachment of the cap to a similarly threaded container neck or discharge opening.
The cap also includes an inner cylindrical side wall, radially spaced from the outer cylindrical side wall. At its lowermost end, the radially inner side wall is connected to the radially outer side wall by a slightly ramped, annular surface which extends from a high point downwardly in opposite directions to a drain hole located in diametrically opposed relationship to the high point of the ramped surface.
The upper end of the radially inner side wall extends axially above the radially outer side wall and is adapted to seat within (and frictionally engage) a sealing channel formed on the underside of the recloseable top.
The radially inner side wall forms a volumetric measuring chamber defined not only by the inner side wall but also by a weir panel which curves upwardly from a lowermost edge of the inner side wall to the uppermost edge thereof. This panel is provided with a chord-shaped weir opening in the lowermost portion thereof (relative to an upright orientation of the container) which serves as a passage for the liquid moving between the associated container and the measuring chamber in the cap.
The cap is preferably constructed of clear plastic (or other suitable material), and appropriate volume indicators may be provided on the recloseable top. If desired, the indicators may be continued on the inner and/or outer sidewalls, to facilitate the accurate transfer a desired amount of liquid contents to the measuring chamber.
With the recloseable top in the sealed closed position, the container may be tilted downwardly in a direction away from the weir opening, causing liquid to flow through over the weir edge and through the weir opening into the measuring chamber. When the desired amount of liquid has been transferred to the chamber, and with the container remaining in a tilted position (but not tilted to the extent that more liquid passes through the weir opening), the recloseable top is opened, thus discharging the precisely measured amount of liquid contents. It will be appreciated it at the recloseable top is pivoted in vertical alignment with the weir opening so that the liquid within the measuring chamber will flow easily out of the chamber, but liquid within the container will be prevented from entering the chamber because the weir panel acts as a dam, and no additional liquid will flow over the weir edge (unless, of course, the container is severely tilted past the point necessary to discharge the liquid from the chamber).
Any residual liquid remaining on the radially inner side wall which would otherwise drip or flow down the cap exterior, flows instead into the radial space between the inner and outer side walls of the cap. Upon returning the container to an upright position, this residual liquid will flow along the ramped surface, through the drain hole and back into the container.
It should also be noted that the drain hole is radially adjacent the weir opening so that, when liquid is transferred to the measuring chamber through the weir opening, no (unwanted) additional liquid flows through the drain opening into the space between the inner and outer side walls.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a two-piece cap is provided wherein the weir panel is formed as a separate element which can be fitted within the inner cylindrical side wall of the cap. In addition, in this exemplary embodiment, the inner cylindrical side wall is substantially closed at its upper end with the exception of a small round opening radially adjacent the uppermost end of the weir panel (relative to the container in an upright orientation). At the same time, the recloseable top is formed with a round projection adapted to snap fit into the hole in the closed end of the inner cylindrical side wall. In this way, wheat the recloseable top is in the open position, the liquid will be dispensed from the measuring chamber through the small round opening in the upper closed end of the inner cylindrical side wall, so as to allow a more controlled discharge of the measured liquid contents.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a similar measuring/dispensing cap is provided with an enlarged measuring chamber which extends downwardly below the lowermost edge of the threaded skirt portion of the cap. This third exemplary embodiment also includes a modified weir aperture in combination with a venting arrangement for facilitating the pouring of liquid contents from the container.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the invention relates to a dispenser cap for discharging measured amounts of liquid contents from a container comprising an outer cylindrical side wall having upper and lower portions, the lower portion provided with interior surface means for securing the cap to a container, an inner cylindrical side wall spaced radially from the outer cylindrical side wall and at least partially defining a dispensing chamber; a weir panel within the inner cylindrical side wall, configured to provide a weir opening between the container and the dispensing chamber; and a recloseable top including an outer peripheral skirt adapted to be telescoped over and secured to the outer cylindrical side wall, wherein the top is pivotally secured to the outer cylindrical side wall radially adjacent but axially spaced from the weir opening.
From the description which follows, it will be appreciated that this invention combines measuring and anti-drip features in a low cost, easy to manufacture cap. Other objects and advantages will also become apparent.